1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for cooling a frictional clutch for an automobile, and more particularly, it relates to a device for keeping the atmosphere within a clutch housing of the frictional clutch at a low temperature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional frictional clutch for an automobile, it is required to keep the atmosphere within a clutch housing at a low temperature for improving frictional characteristics and durability thereof. In general, therefore, the outside air is introduced into the clutch housing to cool the interior thereof and then discharged outwardly of the clutch housing. In this case, however, holes and passages formed in the clutch housing for introduction and discharging of the cooling air should be designed to prevent water and mud from entering the clutch housing, and such conditions tend to make the clutch housing intricate in construction and expensive in manufacturing cost.